All's Clear In the Light of The Moon
by bb1019
Summary: *depending on the reviews i get, I may or may not finish this...it's up to you the reviewer*  AU: there's a war going on in the supernatural community, two lover's are caught in between: can their love survive? sounds lame, I know...just try it.
1. Chapter 1

**All's clear in the light of the Moon**

Disclaimer: I don't own it, obviously

Pairing: Jeremy/Tyler

Rating: M…in later chapters

**AN**: Hiya everyone, okay, so this is something I'm just trying out. I'm extremely nervous about it and I _REALLY_ need feedback for this one. If reviewers don't like the direction that this is going in _or_ if people think the plot is stupid….then I'll simply delete it and that'll be that. I honestly won't be offended if all my freaky darlings don't care for this one, _seriously_, no offense taken.

_Plot: There's a war going on in the supernatural community between vampires and werewolves….with a few witches/warlocks intermixed. Tyler Lockwood is the prince of his wolf clan and Jeremy Gilbert is just an innocent bystander who gets caught in the middle. Tyler's betrothed to another werewolf from rival clan…..but after meeting Jeremy, complications arise._

It wasn't meant to happen like this, it was meant to be easy and simple….but nothing ever goes as planned and now everything's all fucked up. The goal had been to capture someone with connections to the vamps, keep them prisoner and retrieve information from them and then demand ransom for their safe return…..but somewhere down the line things had become twisted and tangled….a right foggy mess with blurring lines. Suddenly the great prince found his heart and his loyalty in battle with each other. Tyler's never faced a dilemma of this sort, his clan are all he knows: they're his family and friends, his subjects and loyal followers….they except great things from him, he can't disappoint them. But most of all he can't disappoint his parents, and in particular his father. A father whom he both fears and hates as well as craves the love and approval of.

Tyler has spent the majority of his young life trying to be the perfect son, the perfect hire, the perfect future leader of their clan….only perfection is impossible and he finds himself just a few months short of 18, when he will be viewed as a man and ready to select a mate, with a bitter heart and broken soul. He knows exactly whom his father would like him to pick: the pretty daughter of his father's rival. She's his age and admired among her clan, she is a perfect candidate. The only problem is, he's not in love with her. Tyler has never had a sweetheart before, he's had many conquests to be certain, but none of them were serious. Tyler has spent so long under his father's tight rules and restrictive authority that he's afraid he'll be bullied into the contract with the girl, it's a contract he'll never be able to break free from….they'll be viewed as mates for life. This thought worries him greatly after watching his own parents supposed 'happy' contract deteriorate. He doesn't want the same fate.

So, his clan was successful in finding a captive, a captive with associations to the vamps, but they failed in bringing in someone who wouldn't cause complications. They kidnapped a boy, a boy slightly younger than Tyler himself, a boy who smelled of innocence and spice, with deep trusting eyes and a presence that shook Tyler to his core. The boy was trouble without evening knowing it. Jeremy showed a kindness and gentleness that Tyler wasn't accustomed to, Jeremy somehow managed to find the key to a heart Tyler didn't know he had.

Yes, Jeremy Gilbert posed a serious threat to the man Tyler was expected to be, Tyler's whole future came crumbling down when he realized he had fallen in love. He'd fallen_ hard_ for a human, a boy and better still, someone with deep connections to his sworn enemies…..yes, the plan was utterly doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it, just playing with it.

Rating: M, for future chapters

The first thing that registers for him is that his head's killing him, he's dizzy and he's fighting off a strong bout of nausea. He takes several slow deep breaths through his nose and exhales gently through his mouth; this helps keeps the desire to vomit to a limit while it also helps his other senses kick in.

There's something burning nearby, the smell of wood smoke and something cooking weaves its way up his nasal passages. It's not an entirely unpleasant smell as he finds saliva beginning to gather under his tongue. He's outside; he can both feel grassy earth beneath him and hear various birds calling to one another. It's recently rained, as the grass under him is slightly wet, dampening his jeans and adding a clean fresh smell to the air. He's blind folded as he blinks several times and his lashes come in contact with a barrier that's soft and close to his eyes.

He twitches his fingers and shifts his weight slightly, his findings conclude that not only are his writs bound but so are his feet; his chances of escape are decreasing dramatically with every new finding. Surprisingly he's not afraid, which surprises him even more as the situation dictates that he should be. After all he's been kidnapped and dragged to God knows where, where God knows what will happen to him…yeah, he should definitely be scared, but he isn't.

Then a sound causes his eyes to perk up, footsteps, heading towards him. His body tenses and he listens as closely as he can, whoever the person is they're walking with precise and careful steps. Finally the steps stop directly in front of him and he waits with baited breath as he hears the shift of fabric and the slight pop of bone joints crack as the person kneels closer to him. A strong woody smell fills his nose and soft breath cool with the touch of mint flutters over his cheeks.

The blindfold is removed like one would remove a band-aid and suddenly he's face to face with a boy not much older than himself. The boy staring back at him clearly doesn't understand personal space as his face invades Jeremy's vision. He's slightly tanned with a smooth strong jaw. His proud cheekbones compliment that strong straight nose and high forehead. His rich black hair is cut close to his scalp on the sides with a thicker tuff on top, his rich black eyes stare with curiosity and something else that Jeremy can't identify. He only wears a pair of faded jeans that hug his strong legs and hips. He's strong looking and handsome.

They stared at each other for another moment before the boy reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife; Jeremy froze and for the first time felt fear. The boy noticed this and moved slowly to show what his intentions were, and cut the bindings on Jeremy's feet and wrists. Jeremy rubbed the irritated skin and sat up and leaned more comfortably against the tree behind him. The boy rebound his wrists but didn't tie as tightly as they previously had been. Jeremy didn't know why he wasn't struggling against the boy, trying to fight and escape but it just didn't feel right. They stared at each other some more until the other boy leaned in even more, their noses were almost touching, and Jeremy watched in astonishment as those liquid black eyes transformed into amber orbs. Jeremy watched as his nostrils flared slightly and realized the other boy was smelling him.

"You smell like them."

The rich crisp voice startled Jeremy. His expression was distasteful with his nose wrinkled.

"Who?" asked Jeremy in a voice barely above a whisper.

The amber eyes locked with his.

"Like the vamps" he answered, his voice equally quiet.

"What do vamps smell like?" asked Jeremy, marveling in his head at the surreal-ness of this moment, this particular conversation. Here he was talking with his kidnapper about vampires and what they smelled like….surreal.

"Like death and blood." came the answer

The other boy got up and moved towards the fire where something was roasting on a spit. He took his knife out and cut a small portion off nibbling on it and then cutting off a larger chuck and brought it over to Jeremy.

"That's unfortunate," said Jeremy. He new that was a silly response but currently his judgment was cloudy with exhaustion and over stimulation.

"Not really, it's perfect actually." said the other

"Why?" asked Jeremy, fighting to keep his eyes open and accept the meat offered to him

"Means we've found the right one." replied the other

"Right one for what?" Jeremy asked in a sleep slurred voice

"Leverage," came the reply before Jeremy lost the battle and fog over came his brain and his lids slid shut and the world went fuzzy and quiet around him.

**AN**: So…how does it sound thus far? As I stated previously, this is experimental, I'm still feeling this out. Well, review please and we'll go from there. Please excuse any mistakes whether is be grammer or spelling. This was edited by me and I'm not the best at it.

Cheers,

bb10


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Warnings: sensuality. but honestly considering how much of my other works are usually rated NC-17, if you can't handle this then kindly bugger off.

Disclaimer: not mine, just playing with them

Tyler sits perched in a tree, it's almost dawn and he's currently on watch duty. Not that he minds really, Tyler enjoys the company of the night and the various nocturnal animals that occupy it. From this view he can see the lay out of the clan's camp, the border of where the camp ends and most importantly, the slumbering prisoner. The boy is still tied to the tree, but with Tyler expert rope tying skills he's attached to the tree more comfortably than he was before previously .

The boy is slumped against the tree, his head turned to the side, his face exposed to Tyler's view. He's so young looking when he sleeps; his face is smooth and pale in the dim light of the dying embers of the fire near him. Tyler watches him through amber eyes and wonders how a seemingly ordinary human wound up in the company of vamps, it seems so unlikely that the blood suckers would let someone like him survive.

The boy shifts in his sleep, he snuffles slightly and gives a small wince at the hard tree behind him, Tyler watches transfixed. He doesn't understand why he finds this human to be so fascinating, but he does. He's been watching him all night, watching the rise and fall of his chest as he breaths, watching the rapid moments of his eyes under his lids as he dreams, watching a pink tongue dart out to moisten dry lips. All his observing has come to one conclusion; despite how outwardly ordinary the boy seems to be, he's anything but.

The birds are singing their early morning tunes, dawn is quickly approaching and Tyler sees that the boy has stirred first. His eyes blink open slowly and when he seems to register where he is, his expression falls and he looks tired and worried. Tyler, with inhuman grace, jumps from the high branch of the tree onto the soft pads of his feet, he lands without a sound and stalks his way carefully towards the boy. The boy turns his head and his body jostles in surprise. Tyler sits on his hunches and faces the boy, he has circles under his eyes and his dark hair is matted to his forehead with sweat, Tyler can smell the exhaustion on him. Without a second thought to the rules and authority he's going against, Tyler presses a finger to his lips and then points around them to signal the importance of silence before he removes the knife from his pocket and quickly cuts the binds holding the boy to the tree.

The boy stares at him in surprise and suspicion but follows him and they both tread carefully out of the campsite and deeper into the woods. After they have a fair amount of distance between themselves and the campsite the boy stops walking.

"Where are you taking me?" he asks, a slight worried edge to his voice

""To the baths" comes the rich reply

"What's wrong with how I smell!" asks the boy indignantly

Tyler rolls his eyes

"I've told you already; you smell like _them_. It's disgusting. So, you're going to wash it off."

Tyler begins walking but stops again when he realizes the boy isn't following.

"Keep moving; we need to hurry." Says Tyler as turns his head to look at the sky; it's quickly changing colors with the rising of the sun, they're running out of time.

"Why didn't you tie me up again?" asks the boy indicating to his free limbs

"Would you prefer it if I did?" ask Tyler coming closer. Once again he is surprised and impressed that the boy doesn't flinch or move away. It's curious really, his human instincts should sending off signals that Tyler is something dangerous, something to fear, and yet…..the boy doesn't seem afraid of him.

"No, I'm just wondering. I mean, I could get away at any second…I doubt that would turn out well for you to lose the captive, can't see the others being very happy with you if I got away." Said the boy. His voice was a blend of confidence and curiosity, he was slowly taking steps away from Tyler, but not out of fear, but to test him and prove that he wasn't afraid to really make true of his threat.

Tyler smirked, clearly this boy didn't know much about werewolves, for if he had he would've known that werewolves were just as fast as vamps. What made vamps such prefect predators, besides their fangs, was their speed. Vamps had incredible speed but they were evenly matched in that department with wolves.

"You could try, but you wouldn't get very far." Said Tyler

"Or maybe I'll get something hard and attack you by surprise, knock you out." Said the boy still slowly taking steps backward, Tyler laughed and continued taking steps forward, he found this little game intriguing.

"You can't fight me off, I'm stronger than you'll ever be. So, as you see running is pointless and fighting me off is hopeless, your best option then is to follow me and be quick about it." Said Tyler as he then turned on his heels and began a brisk walk through the trees, he knew the boy was following him; the rancid smell of vamp and stale sweat was just behind him.

The baths were small man made looking structures that resembled hot springs as they were steaming and bubbling with hot water. There were 5 baths in a circle with a fire pit in the center. Each bath had several bars of herbal looking soap sitting on the side and one or two even had small mirrors next to the soap. The boy took the bath farthest from Tyler and began to remove his sweat sticky clothes. Tyler turned his back to give the boy privacy but listened at the sound of fabric being shed and nude flesh entering hot water; the boy let out a small breathy gasp at the heat. He could hear the soap being lifted and slathered onto skin and the contented sigh of the boy as he smelled the lavender and mint in the soap.

"What's your name?" asked the boy suddenly, startling Tyler

"It doesn't matter." Said Tyler, it was best to keep this as impersonal as possible despite the fact that he was currently listening to his prisoner taking a bath and enjoying the sounds of his breath and sighs as he cleaned himself.

"Yeah, it kind'a does….I mean, I'm your captive and so far I've been calling you 'amber eyes' in my head, not really a real name to call someone." Said the boy in almost a pleasant conversational-like tone. Tyler was glad his back was turned….._amber eyes?_….that's what the boy had mentally nicknamed him? He was oddly pleased with this.

"It's Tyler" said Tyler, wish the boy would hurry up, then sun was now definitely over the horizon and the rest of the clan would be stirring right about now.

"Jeremy" said the boy from behind him and Tyler was immediately hit in the nose with the clean smell of lavender, mint and freshly washed skin and hair. Jeremy stood behind him with dripping dark locks and glistening skin. He had put on his jeans and was using his t-shirt to dry his hair. Tyler couldn't help but stare, the boy, _Jeremy,_ was beautiful in the early morning light. Although he wasn't as physically built as Tyler, he wasn't a shrimp either; he was lightly toned and it flattered him. Tyler looked away quickly, he could feel the blush returning and grabbed for Jeremy's arm.

"We need to hurry, the others will be already awakening" said Tyler as he and Jeremy quickly made their way back to the campsite. When they arrived it didn't seem anyone was up moving around just yet, Tyler breathed a sigh of relief and with a strange sense of discomfort, retied Jeremy to his tree. He was about to walk away when Jeremy called his name out in a rough whisper.

"So, Tyler, are your senses really stronger in your other form?" asked Jeremy

"Yes." Tyler replied

"So, do I smell better now?' asked Jeremy. There was something strange in the tone of his voice: it was almost _flirtatious. _

Tyler got down onto his hunches in front of Jeremy, let his eyes go amber so he could smell with precision and leaned in so that his nose was a mere inch away from the skin on Jeremy's exposed neck. He took a deep sniff and the smells of lavender and mint met him first, then the sent of pine and rain, there was a hint of sunshine; warm and gentle to his nose and then a curious sent…..sort of musky and spicy, the sent was so entangled within the boys skin that Tyler realized the sent was Jeremy's own personal inherit sent; it was a part of him. Slowly he made his up Jeremy's neck and across his cheek and jaw line till they were eye to eye. Tyler could hear through wolf enhancement that Jeremy's breathing had increased above normal for one simply sitting and his heart was hammering against his rib cage.

"Good. You smell good," said Tyler, his face mere inches away from Jeremy's

"I...I take it back, I think 'amber eyes' suits you just fine" said Jeremy, his voice a breathy whisper his eyes staring deeply into the deep amber orbs in front of him

Tyler could see that Jeremy's eyes weren't just brown but had flecks of shimmering gold around the pupils and with the sunlight hitting Jeremy's face, those eyes glowed a deep golden brown, they were stunning.

"TYLER!"

A voice called suddenly startling both boys. Tyler stood quickly and gave Jeremy one last look, he had a faint pink flush that stretched over his cheeks and nose, before he went off in search of morning orders.

There was something warm and pleasantly fluttering in his stomach, something that increased and spread all over just at the thought of the prisoner, just thinking about him wet was enough to have that warmth spread to a most unfortunate and certainly inconvenient place. It would not do to have his arousal making itself obvious, no, this was something he needed to control and quickly. Or better yet, smother it altogether and finally start to accept the fact that he was betrothed to that girl who's named he couldn't even remember.

Although everything seemed so unfair, Tyler was almost a man: he understood what was expected of him. He was to one day replace his father as head of their clan and in order to do that, a mate was necessary. It was true he'd only met her a few times, and although she certainly was pretty and an impressive athlete, Tyler didn't feel anything for her. Then again, his parents didn't seem to have much between them either, but, if they could make it work then Tyler could too…he just had to. He just hoped these strange flutterings in his stomach and heart would go away.

**AN**: still doing alright? Review and show me you care. I edited this myself, so if there are errors please forgive them and move on.

Cheers,

bb1019


End file.
